Who s afraid of Wolves?
by juicyringomix
Summary: Hey guys is ringo-chan , my buddy Melody , allowed me to finesh up her story just check inside for explanation Mikan is a new student , at a school full of boys , what in the world , who is gonna save her? and protect her from the bad big wolves?
1. Chapter 1

Wass up fellows , Here is Ringo-chan , Melodyoflovesun11, gave me this story to finish the last chap , cause actually , she can´t use the computer anymore , as you guys noticed for her lond absence , so I´m posting this again , to make my friend dreams come true , make a funny romantic story of natsume-kun and mikan-chan , she asked me to apologize also for all that. So here is the thing I´m posting the chaps again , and then I´m going to make the last chap ^_^ arigatou minna for undestanting, bye bye

Hey guys I was bored so I decided to make this story . This story is based in a manga (Ookami Nanka Kowaukunai!?) . I think that this manga is really , nice so let's the story begins !

Btw , I do NOT owe Gakuen Alice or Ookami Nanka Kowakunai

Mikan's Pov:

I'm afraid this is my first day here in this school . Oh ! I forgot ! I have to introduce myself hehe , My name is Mikan Sakura I'm a first year High School Student , Today is my first day in this school called Academy Alice , well my actually is my Daddy's fault that I have to transfer in the middle of the year ! Well actually is my Daddy's work fault but …is ok I guess I want meet new people and make new friends !

Normal Pov :

"Mikan! "Shouted a tall blond man

"Hai !"Mikan said "You must be the headmaster , right?"

"Yes , that's me ! I'm so glad that you are here Mikan and I can see that our uniform fit you perfectly !"He said smiling

"Thank you sir ! You are very kind "Said Mikan smiling "But sir , what's your name ?"

"Oww , sorry I din't introduce myself ! My name is Narumi " Narumi said

" Ok then Narumi-sensei"Mikan said

"Well Mikan first I didn't believed that you were coming here , but here you are ! "Said Narume-sensei

"But why is that Narume-sensei ? Why didn't you believed?"Mikan said

"Well you see Mikan-chan … until last year this school was just a boys school , just this year that this school turned in a mix school , with male and females students ….and you are our first girl student !"Narumi said smiling

Suddenly Mikan froze …then..

"WHAT !"Mikan shouted "Why is that , Narumi-sensei"Mikan cried chibi style

"Sorry Mikan-chan but shall I show you where is your class "Narumi-said then took Mikan's hand

"Ok…"Mikan said trying to smile

In Front Of The Classroom :

"Wait here Mikan , when I call you, you can come "Narumi said

"Ok , Narumi-sensei I'll wait "Mikan said

Narumi entered the classroom and said to the male students who were beating each other, fooling around and making disgusting thigs (XD)

"Class today we have …"Narumi-sensei begun but no one paid attention " A new student" again nobody paid attention " here is Mikan Sakura"Narumi said

Mikan entered the classroom , and all the students were looking at her , well , everybody ever looked at her , she was so damn beautiful , Honey brown hair that reached her waist , beautiful olive eyes , and her body …wow she was HOT !

Suddenly

"WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW , A GIRL !"All the students shouted and runed to Mikan like crazy wolfs , when they were about to catch Mikan , someone else from behind catch her and landed her safely on the ground

Finished the chapter plz review


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter …

This is the second chapter ….ENJOY

Thanks for the others reviews from the last chapter

LAST CHAPTER :

Mikan entered the classroom , and all the students were looking at her , well , everybody ever looked at her , she was so damn beautiful , Honey brown hair that reached her waist , beautiful olive eyes , and her body …wow she was HOT !

Suddenly

"WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW , A GIRL !"All the students shouted and runed to Mikan like crazy wolfs , when they were about to catch Mikan , someone else from behind catch her and landed her safely on the ground

Mikan turned to see who was her "hero" and to her surprise it was…

"Natsume-kun?!"Mikan shouted confused

All the classmate ( wolves XD) looked at each other , why the hell this girl was supposed to meet the famous Natsume Hyuuga , the one who's everybody is afraid , because, wow man ! That guy is STRONG ! He can beat the crap of you , and a cute and delicate girl like Mikan Sakura friends with Natsume Hyuuga ….NO WAY !

"Do I know you ?"Natsume said with a cold tone

"Natsume don't you remember me ? I'm Mikan-chan ! The one who you was very kind and saved me also in kinder garden from some older students !"Mikan said smiling

The class again made a confused expression , Natsume Hyuuga saving a girl and being kind ? NO WAY

"I don't know you , little girl and I just saved you cause I don't want one bra or a pantie in the floor I step , ok ? so shut up !"Natsume said

Mikan's Pov :

Why he is acting strange … he used to be so kind to me .., Why can he recognize me?

End of Mika's Pov

While Mikan was thinking hard a dark hair guy entered the classroom , he's skin was really white and in his lips showed a arrogant smirk ( I made Persona a teenager ok? Sorry I can't think of anyone bad and disgusting right now except him XD sorry!)

"Hyuuga , I wanna revenge !" Persona shouted

"Wanna me to beat the crap of you again , chicken !" Natsume gave him a death glare

Everybody was silent …. Natsume bebun to beat the crap of him , Persona was bleeding in the arms and in the nose.

"Damn you Natsume Hyuuga"Persona said weakly

"Oh ! Shut up!"Natsume said and he was ready to give the final beat

Suddenly ( You notice that I love that word XD) Mikan hugged Natsume from behind to stop he from beat Persona.

"Stop Natsume ! You going to kill him !!"Mikan shouted and she was crying

Natsume was blushing mad and he didn't know what to do so he stopped . Everybody went shocked , Natsume Hyuuga stopped by a girl , NO WAY !

"So Natsume "Persona said smirking "This is your girl "

"No she's not , I would never date a girl so…so….Stupid like her !"Natsume said then gave Persona a kick in the tummy and went away

Mikan was crying chibi style , she was hurt , Natsume said he would never date a girl like she … wait … he was a little hurt from the fight

Mikan's Pov:

Even If he said mean things to me , I think I like him a lot , I need to find him and help him heal himself ! Gambate Mikan !

End of Mikan's Pov :

Mikan runed to the way that Natsume was going … With one thing in mind " Maybe if Natsume is here , this school must not be so bad !"

End of the chapter plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy Minna !

Last chapter:

Mikan's Pov:

Even If he said mean things to me , I think I like him a lot , I need to find him and help him heal himself ! Gambate Mikan !

End of Mikan's Pov :

Mikan runed to the way that Natsume was going … With one thing in mind " Maybe if Natsume is here , this school must not be so bad !"

Mikan could see Natsume's back already and she shouted

"Natsume , why you are ignoring me ?!"Mikan shouted crying

"It's not you business little girl , get away from me "Natsume said

"Natsume at least , let me heal your wounds , the nursery office in the next door"Mikan said trying to smile

"Ok , but it's only this time little girl "Natsume said and they walked to the nursery office

"Here we go Natsume , you are alright now "Mikan said and gave her warmest smile ever

Natsume blushed really hard but he was also thinking hard ….

"Little go I think you should leave me and this academy "Natsume said and begun to walk away .

Mikan was following him

"Why Natsume , you hate me ?"Mikan said and started to cry

Natsume couldn't take it anymore and say

"I don't hate you ! I just want to protect you ! Of course I know you are Mikan Sakura the litlle silly and cute girl who was my friend in Kinder Garden , ok ? I just have many enemies here , if they find out that you hang out with me or that you are my friend they will sure beat ok ?!"Natsume said (most shouted) and runned away

Mikan was left shocked

Mikan's Pov :

So he did not hate me after all , he was just trying to protect me ! I smiled to myself , Natsume is not a bad guy

End of Mikan's Pov

Next Day :

Mikan was walking down the corridor , when suddenly two pairs of strong arms hugged her from behind

"So you are Mikan Sakura , Natsume's girl .. well you cute he sure knows how to find a chick " Persona said ( remember in my story he's the bad guy XD well in the anime/manga too , but here he is a teenager !OMG!)

"Don't touch me "Mikan said trying to break free but he was too strong for her .

"I wonder what Natsume will do If I touch you "Persona said and he was squeezing Mikan's breasts

"Help ! Someone ! "Mikan shouted

"No way someone will hear you , no one come here at this time of the day "Persona said smirking as he was taking off Mikan's shirt

Suddenly …. BAM !

"You # Bastard ! How dare you touch Mikan with your dirty hands ! "Natsume shouted as he was beating the crap out of Persona

When he was finish , he helped Mikan to stand up and said

"I told you little , you can't stay here , it's to dangerous and besides I have loads of enemies "Natsume said

"I can stay Natsume ! I cold act like a boy ! I would be the best boy ever you'll see !"Mikan said

Natsume looked at her for a while and said

"If you are really a boy , you wouldn't mind If I see you naked would you?"Natsume said trying to hide his blush

Natsume's Pov:

Well That's the only way for her to go away …

End of Natsume's pov

Mikan was shocked and didn't do nothing she was just crying

"I told you little girl , you can't do it !"Natsume said and begun to walk away when suddenly ( I love this word)

……

A bra fell on his head !!

"What the hell!?"Natsume turned around just to find a naked Mikan

"See ? I sob can sob do it ! "Mikan said and she was crying hard

Mikan's Pov :

I'm so embarrassed , I'm so shame ! But this is the only way to convince Natsume , that I will stay here ! Beside Him !

End of Mikan's pov

"Put some clothes woman! "Natsume shouted , man! He was blushing hard

"No , this is the sob way !"Mikan said

Moment of silence ……

"Achoooooo"……"I'm cold "Mikan said

"Mataku "Natsume said take off his jacket and put it over Mikan's body , then he smiled

"I guess I will have to protect you from now one , from the bad wolves "Natsume said

Mikan looked at him and hugged him , both were blushing …

From that day on Natsume was like Mikan's bodyguard

End of chapter , THIS IS NOT THE END ! OK? WE HAVE MORE , JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAP !

Thanks , don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter:

And from that the on Natsume was like Mikan's body guard …

Mikan was walking to school like any ordinary day , except for the fact that there were loads of boys running towards her like they were crazy hungry wolves and she was a piece of meat ( xD)

When Suddenly …..

BAM !!

"Don't touch her you bastards !!"Natsume said while beating every and each one of the boys

When he finished …

"Thanks Natsume "Mikan said smiling bright

"Damn she is smiling at me , why do I feel that my face is all hot " Natsume thought

"Is anything wrong Natsume?" Mikan said looking confused

"Nope … Not at all …. Hum… Little girl , you know I have some free time now … so if you want I can escort you to our classroom "Natsume said embarrassed

Mikan could feel that she was blushing and was also embarrassed

"O-ok no problem "Mikan said and they walked towards the classroom

When they got there all the boys went over to Mikan and begun to ask

"Is it true Mikan-chan "

"Mikan-hime I want to win !!"

Mikan was like chibi confused

Then Narumi-sensei walked into the classroom

"Mikan-chan you sooooo kawaii "Narumi said while hugging her tight "But I now that you litt;e piece of heaven , must be wondering why are this boys saying that they want to win " Narumi-sensei add

" Yes , Narumi-sensei , please tell me , I'm confused "Mikan said innocently

"Well you see Mikan-chan I have like always we do every year organized the annual Spots Festival , and also like every year there is always a special prize to the person who wins all the sports games …. And this year the special prize is your kiss "Narumi-saensei said happily like that wasn't a bid deal

"WHAT " Mikan and Natsume shouted at the same time ( Kawaii desu xD)

"That's the way it is … You see I already said that to all the students , there is nothing you can do now , or you just can make sure that Natsume will win in all the sports , then he can kiss you or just set you free "Narumi-sensei said

" Of course I will set her free , who will like to kiss a ugly little girl like her ! "Natsume shouted blushing

Mikan was sad by what he said , she just nodded silent and walked away . Then everybody looked at Natsume .

"What ?! Did I said anything wrong ? "Natsume said angrily . Of course the he know that he hurt her feelings and thought that maybe later he would apologize " But I can't let her know that I'm in love with her , she would maybe reject me "Natsume thought

" Young Love so hard to understand …"Narumi-sensei said winked to Natsume and started to walk away , but before he goes to the corridor he said

"See you all at the Sports Festival Tomorrow , Please everybody , do your Best !! "He said and winked

Everyone's Pov :

Mikan-chan/Mikan-sama/Little girl , I'm going to win this for you !

End Of Everyone's Pov

End Of Chapter , sorry it was kinda short but next chapter I will try to make it longer and I also wanted to apologize for the late updating , Gomen Minna !

Please don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is going to be a nice one , I hope you enjoy

Sore ja Minna …. Here we go !

Natsume's POV:

Damn it ! Today is the Spots Festival's and I don't know where is the little girl … Damn I'm worried again ! Man , I think , I think I love her , maybe that's why ..

End Of Natsume's POV

Everybody went to the academi garden where the spots festival would begin .

"Have you seen Mikan-chan/Mikan-sama/Sakura-san?"Everybody was asking everybody , they didn't know where Mikan was until …

"Ladies and Gentleman , well actually just Gentleman …I have a surprise for all of you "Narumi-sensei appeared of god knows where and said

"What is it Narumi-sensei" Everybody Asked

"Well you must be wondering where Mikan-chan is … well she was actually with , I made a costume for Mikan-chan , for you guys be more exited in winning the competition ! "Narumi-sensei said and suddenly Mikan appeared beside him using a Sexy Neko( Cat) Costume , it was a white bikini top matching with the lower part, the cat ears and the tail , It was simple but very very sexy especially in Mikan who have a sexy body .

EVERYONE'S POV :

MIKAN-CHAN IS HOOOOOOTTTTT , I HAVE TO WINN THIS !

End of pov

Meanwhile with our "Kuro Neko"

Natsume's Pov :

Man she's hot , my cheeks are feeling warm and… WAIT!My nose feels warm too !

I put my finger in my nose just to see , BLOOD!!

Holy shit! I'm having a nose blend , I gotta run to the bathroom

End of Natsume's Pov

Natsume went out of the bathroom just in time to hear Narumi-sensei shouting the first competition

"I decided to just make one competition . It's just this one so you guys better win , or else another guy can kiss our princess , MIKAN-CHAN ! "Narumi-sensei said " And the game is , Find the Neko "He added

"Hum? What's that "Some random guy said

"That's a good question , you see , Mikan-chan have a phew seconds to hide and then all and each one of you must find her and take her here ( In the academi's garden remember? They are there xD) , Then you must kiss her as you please , like just a peek or even a passionate kiss "Narumi-sensei said

"WOW! That sounds good Narumi , actually you have some brain "The guys said

"Hehehe , very funny , but now we must begin ! Well then Mikan-chan you can go and run , Ready , set …..GO!"Narumi-sensei shouted

Mikan didn't thinked twice , she runed like crazy to god knows where , well… actually she went to the forest and hided behind a tall tree

"I hope that guys , or should I said that crazy wolves don't find me here , I'm scared I don't want to kiss them , well actually I would like to kiss Natsume , but I bet he hates me "Mikan said a silent cried

Meanwhile in the Garden …

"OK Minna ! Are you ready to eat the puppy ! Oooops I mean , Are you ready to find Mikan-Hime ?!"Narumi-sensei shouted

"HAAAIII NARUMI-SENSEI"All the boy shouted at the same time

"Ok! ………. GO!"Narumi-sensei shouted

Whe Narumi finished his sentence all the boys went running crazy and I must add , really fast !

…..

15 min Have passed and Nobody was finding Mikan

"Damn where is Mikan-sama , I need to taste her lips "Some random boy said

"As if ! I'm going to fid her and give a passionate French kiss " Some other boy said licking his lips

Mean While with Mikan

"I'm lucky , I found a good place to hide , they will not find me here ! For sure ! "Mikan said smiling when suddenly two strong hand took her by her waist

"Damn Me and My Big mouth ! KYAAAAA , LET ME GO "Mikan said

"Shut it Little girl ! Is me Natsume !"Natsume shouted well he was kind of angry …

Mikan's Pov :

Damn I think I'm going to cry , I love Natsume so much that it hurts … and just yesterday he said that he would never kiss me … I'm don't know If I'm angry or sad … I'm confused , Maybe I should just ignore him

End Of Mikan's Pov

"….." Mikan said ? ( What the hell , Mikan said ?)

Natsume lifted her chin , you are ignoring me little girl? Is it because of yesterday ? Look I'm S- "He couldn't finished his sentence because Persona was there already with Mikan in his arms bride style

"Thanks Hyuuga , Actually because of your shout , I could find Mikan-chan … Today I'm going to take my revenge , I'm going to taste Mikan's lips while you are here in pain "Persona said then smirked

"Come on guys "Persona said

A large group of boys begun to hit Natsume everywhere , and after that Natsume was lying there on the soft grass hopeless

"NATSUME !! "Mikan Shouted "Let go of me you bastard ! "Mikan added

"Looks like someone is very near of Natsume , you even look like him talking , I mean the "you bastard sentence was very very similar to Natsume's "Persona said

"Now , my precious Neko , would you shut up and come with me ? we have some business to attend "He added

He tighten the grip in Mikan's arm and they made they way to the Academy's Garden

Meanwhile in the forest , actually meanwhile with Natsume

Natsume's POV:

Damn I need to get up , but I can't , I'm feeling to much pain …. Mikan…Mikan… MIKAN!!

End of Natsume's POV

He got up with all he strength and runed to the Academy's hoping it was not too late

End of chapter

The next chapter is going to be the last one so please READ!

Review , please

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

YAY , finally the final chapter , I´m thinking of making a sequel to this , but it depends on the reviews!

Natsume was running so fast that he could only caught a glimpse of the things he was passing , he was panting , his foot was hurt, but he didn´t care , not even a bit. The important thing was Mikan , he´s love , he would shout to the world now.

He didn´t care about the enemies anymore , just her, he could never let the bastard Persona , take away his love first kiss.

He could already see the Alice garden , and the stage where Persona was dragging Mikan too , he was sol damn pissed , he would kill Persona now , that bastard!

Natsume´s Pov:

I could see Persona nearing her , licking his lips , those disgusting lips , I could not let that happened .

` STOOOOOOOOOOOP´ Damn. I shouted so loud , bye bye sweet reputation, whatever , it´s not like Mikan isn´t worth it . So I jumped over some random guy head , and got in the stage , all I saw was Mikan , and Narumi , that gay wearing a fluffy pink dress, Note to self : after save mikan , burn Narumi sensei.

`End of Natsume´s Pov´

Mikan´s Pov:

I was crying , I didn´t want Persona to take my first kiss , I wanted Natsume to Love me not him. I was ready to try my best to push Persona away , when I heard a shout

`STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP´ I widened my eyes , It was Natsume voice , h-he *gasp* came? For me? I´m just so happy

`NATSUME! You came´ I shouted , I saw him smirked , he was bleeding , for the earlier fight , but yet so handsome.

`Of course I came little girl , or you thought that I would let this guy , get the girl I love ?´ He said , so now I was crying harder , but this time , tears of joy .

`. Now , now , Natsume , don´t get so full of yourself , I have the right to do it , since I won the challenge , so if you please , step back and enjoy the show, cause it´s not everyday that a wolf get to eat a such fine meat´Persona said , and licked his lips one more time , I was so disgusted , and it was getting worst as he was nearing his face to mine .

`Enjoy the show my ass, you gonna get it´ Natsume shouted , as he was punching and kicking Persona .

End of Mikan´s Pov

Natsume´s Pov :

I didn´t stop beating him , until I felt that someone grabbed my arm .

`That´s enough Natsume , it´s best if you stop now ´Mikan whispered sweetly , she looked into my eyes , and I saw , passion ? does that mean she loves me , she gave me one of her beautiful smiles .

That´s it , I don´t fucking care anymore , I can´t hold back anymore so … I kissed her

It was a passionate kiss , full of love , and for my surprise , she actually kissed me back , but then went apart to catch some air , damn human needs , I just wished , to kiss her a little longer.

`Natsume , I-I love you´Mikan said while looking down , a stupid try , to try to hide her blush ( awwww kawaii desu ) , but I couldn't help but blush too

Two idiots , on a stage , kissing each other and confessing their love , in front of the hole school, who wouldn´t blush and feel embarrassed

`I love you too baka , I always did little girl , and now , you´re mine , only mine , ok? ´ I said , I was a little over protective , sharing wasn´t in my vocabulary

`Of course Natsume, I love you´ She said and went to hug me , I hugged back of course , but then I remembered something , he was in the sexy neko costume , damn , * blush*

`Natsume you pervert ! quit looking at my chest´She said , she looked so cute angry

`Quit it you little girl , it´s not like I never saw it before , right? ´ I smirked , while blowing into her ear . I held her hand , and we got off the stage , but before , that , I burned Narumi , I didn´t forget my note to self .

A week Later

I was walking to school when I heard shouts:

`Marry me Mikan-chan,Mikan-sama!´

Damn , that again

`Hey back off , this is my girl´

`Sorry , Hyuuga-sama´ And they backed away , guess they are still afraid , sice Persona still is in the hospital.

`Hey Natsume , ah ! N-natsume! Put me down´ She said while I was caring her bridal style

`No way , If I keep you closer , that damn wolves can´t get ya ´ She just smiled and looked at me

`Hey Natsume , now you´re the wolf , isn´t that right? ´She giggle , and hugged me

I guess now I am , I am a wolf now , But I don´t regret it , if it´s for her , and besides , I´m not afraid of wolves , are you?

-

-

-

OWARI

Yay I did it , hope that you guys liked it , I tried my best , sorry for the grammar mistakes ok?

Plz review!


End file.
